figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
2011 NRW Trophy
|venue = Eissportzentrum Westfalenhallen|mens = Samuel Contesti |ladies = Viktoria Helgesson |pairs = Mari Vartmann / Aaron van Cleave |ice_dancing = Tanja Kolbe / Stefano Caruso |junior_mens = Niko Ulanovsky |junior_ladies = Angelika Dubinski |junior_pairs = Linda Fedorova / Maxim Miroshkin |junior_ice_dancing = Ksenia Korobkova / Daniil Gleikhengauz |advanced_novice_boys = Alexander Petrov |advanced_novice_girls = Aleksandra Golovkina |advanced_novice_ice_dancing = Eva Khachaturian / Igor Eremenko |basic_novice_boys = Daniel Sapozhnikov (A)|basic_novice_girls = Arina Surovtseva (A)|basic_novice_ice_dancing = Jade Marchal / Theo Le Mercier (A) Ksenia Konkina / Georgy Reviya (B)|previous = 2010 NRW Trophy|next = 2012 NRW Trophy|image1 = Eisportzentrumwestfalenhallen.jpg|caption1 = Eissportzentrum Westfalenhallen|basic_junior_ice_dance = Leah-Magdalena Steffan / Benjamin Steffan }}'''2011 NRW Trophy '''was a competition during the 2011-12 season. It was held at Eissportzentrum Westfalenhallen in Dortmund, Germany. Senior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Results Short Dance Free Dance Junior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Results Short Dance Free Dance Basic Junior Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance: Cha-Cha Congelado Free Dance Advanced Novice Boys Results Short Program Freeskate Advanced Novice Girls Results Short Program Freeskate Advanced Novice Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: European Waltz Pattern Dance 2: Tango Free Dance Basic A Novice Boys Results Freeskate Basic A Novice Girls Results Freeskate Basic A Novice Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: Fourteenstep Pattern Dance 2: European Waltz Free Dance Basic B Novice Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: Fourteenstep Pattern Dance 2: European Waltz Free Dance Panel of Judges Senior Men Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Senior Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Short Dance / Free Dance Junior Men Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Short Dance / Free Dance Basic Junior Ice Dance Pattern Dance: Cha-Cha Congelado Advanced Novice Boys Short Program / Freeskate Advanced Novice Girls Short Program Freeskate Advanced Novice Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: European Waltz / Pattern Dance 2: Tango / Free Dance Basic A Novice Boys Freeskate Basic A Novice Girls Freeskate Basic A Novice Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: Fourteenstep / Pattern Dance 2: European Waltz / Free Dance Basic B Novice Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: Fourteenstep / Pattern Dance 2: European Waltz / Free Dance Uncommon Deductions * Costume Failure: Stephanie Snider / Stepan Dubrovskiy of Denmark received this deduction during the junior free dance. * Extra Element by Verification: Daria Korotitskaya / Maksim Spodyriev of Ukraine received this deduction during the junior free dance. * Interruption in Excess: Darin Khussein of Ukraine and Nana Malonnek / Luis Porzell of Germany received these deductions during the junior ladies' freeskate and basic junior pattern dance respectively. Sources https://www.statsonice.com/competition/NRW-Trophy/11/2011/ http://www.lev-nrw.org/docs/event/1053/index.htm http://www.lev-nrw.org/docs/event/1052/index.htm Category:Competitions Category:Senior Competitions Category:Junior Competitions Category:Novice Competitions Category:2011-12 Season Category:Eissportzentrum Westfalenhallen Category:Germany Category:NRW Trophy Category:Italian Wins Category:Italian Wins in Men's Singles Category:Swedish Wins Category:Swedish Wins in Ladies' Singles Category:German Wins Category:German Wins in Pairs Category:German Wins in Ice Dancing Category:German Wins in Men's Singles Category:German Wins in Ladies' Singles Category:Russian Wins Category:Russian Wins in Pairs Category:Russian Wins in Ice Dancing Category:Russian Wins in Men's Singles Category:Lithuanian Wins Category:Lithuanian Wins in Ladies' Singles Category:Russian Wins in Ladies' Singles Category:French Wins Category:French Wins in Ice Dancing Category:German Medal Sweeps Category:Russian Medal Sweeps